El Primer Dia de San Valentin
by Jazmingirl
Summary: el primer día de San Valentin a travez de los ojos de Danny   Slash McDanno


Titulo: El primer día de San Valentín

Nota de la autora: Feliz Día de San Valentín

Esto es McDanno fluff y Slash así que están avisados.

Canción por Ricky Martín; Tú y yo.

"_**Que loco amanecer mordiendo tu sonrisa**_

_**Y amarte hasta caer perdido en tus caricias**_

_**Que bello atardecer sudando entre las sabanas**_

_**Volverte a recorrer jugando con malicia**_

_**Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos, **_

_**Mis manos como garras se han prendido de tu piel**_

_**Prisioneros de la luna reinventando la locura**_

_**Entre gritos y dulzura tu y yo**_

_**Los momentos sin medida devorándonos la vida **_

_**Enredados noche y día tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo…"**_

**Danny´s POV **

Estoy mirando como duermes súper SEAL, y no puedo creer lo mucho que te amo, veo nuestra habitación llena de velas puedo aún sentir su aroma, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un duro SEAL como tú sería capaz de iluminar nuestro cuarto con velas para festejar San Valentín?

Te amo, loco neanderthal, después de lo mucho que sufrí con Rachel jamás creí que podría volver a amar y menos de esta manera.

Acaricio tu espalda, tu cuerpo desnudo que es solamente mío, eres mío, Steve solamente mío, me lo haz dicho anoche hasta el cansancio, me lo dijiste mientras te tomaba, mientras me fundía en ti, me amas con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo a ti.

Sé que protegiste tu corazón por mucho tiempo en temor de que te dañaran, en muchas formas eres como un animal salvaje, te guías por instinto, y me siento honrado en saber que desde lo profundo de tu ser confías en mi para amarte.

Me has dado tu corazón como yo te he dado el mío.

Anoche dejaste atrás tus miedos, anoche me diste todo lo que tenías, dejaste de tratar de controlar tus emociones.

Steven, a veces creo que esto solo es un sueño, ¿Cómo podrías tu fijarte en alguien como yo? Pero no puedo refutar lo que tu cuerpo me dice, lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, loco SEAL que no se da cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, que no tengo ojos para nadie más que tú.

Te estas despertando, tus ojos que hoy parecen mas azules que grises tratan de verme claramente, cuando lo logras esos ojos que tanto amo brillan como el sol que esta afuera y son acompañados por una sonrisa que me quita el aliento por que se que solamente sonríes así para mi.

Comienzas a besarme y siento como si mi cuerpo se estuviese prendiendo fuego, retorno tus besos con los míos, nuestros cuerpos parecen no estar cansados, nuestras manos resumen esa exploración que nos vuelve locos.

Te amo, te deseo, mis ojos te dicen, yo también te amo y tómame me dicen los tuyos, cuando nuestros cuerpos se unen, cuando estoy dentro tuyo se que he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, junto a ti.

Gemidos, jadeos, susurros de amor, gritos de placer, estamos juntos y nos amamos, que el mundo escuche.

Nuestro clímax se acerca puedo sentirlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos ahora totalmente dilatados de pasión.

"_**Que mágico es dormir al borde de tu cuerpo**_

_**Saber que estás ahí dibujándome los sueños **_

_**Y al despertar morir prendido a tu belleza,**_

_**Llorar hasta reír borrando la tristeza**_

_**Embrujados, encendidos, indecentes, escondidos,**_

_**Tus labios insolentes y atrevidos piden más**_

_**Prisioneros de la luna reinventando la locura**_

_**Entre gritos y dulzura tu y yo**_

_**Los momentos sin medida devorándonos la vida **_

_**Enredados noche y día tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo…"**_

Hoy no existe el trabajo, hoy festejamos el amor, hoy celebramos el día entre nuestros cuerpos, entre besos y caricias entre te amo, y juramentos de eternidad.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que serías tú el dueño de mi eternidad?

Tomamos dos bebidas frías y nos vamos a la arena, a veces te veo y no puedo dejar de pensar que eres algún dios mitológico, ya que nadie puede ser tan bello.

"_Te amo Danno" _me dices tus ojos dejan abierta tu alma para mi.

"_Yo te amo Steve" _y nos abrazamos el agua del mar funciona como manta para cubrir nuestra desnudez, nos besamos por que creo que nos hemos vuelto adictos a besarnos, dejamos de lado las bebidas y la pasión vuelve a tocar nuestra puerta, esta vez eres tu quien esta dentro mío, puedo sentirte, te escucho decirme lo mucho que me amas, todo lo que amas de mi, tus besos denotan tu adoración, tu amor por mi y hacen vibrar mi cuerpo, nunca nadie me hizo sentir así por que creo que nunca nadie me amo así, solamente tu Steven, solamente tu.

"_**Dame la sed que el agua no apaga**_

_**Dame la sal que el mar se robo**_

_**Bebe de mi boca desesperada**_

_**Déjame bañarte con mi sudor**_

_**Dame la furia de tu mirada **_

_**Dame el veneno de tu pasión**_

_**Deja tu perfume sobre mi almohada para respirar de tu olor**_

_**Prisioneros de la luna reinventando la locura**_

_**Entre gritos y dulzura tu y yo**_

_**Los momentos sin medida devorándonos la vida **_

_**Enredados noche y día tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Tú y yo…"**_

Estamos de vuelta en la habitación, hemos hecho el amor hasta el cansancio y cuando despiertes de tu siesta volveremos a hacerlo, te veo dormir tan tranquilo y sonrío por que soy feliz por que me diste el mejor primer día de San Valentín juntos, sonrío por que se que este es el primero de una eternidad.

FIN


End file.
